1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air bag module, and more particularly to an air bag module having an improved fold configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in motor vehicles to employ inflatable air bags to restrain an occupant during an impact. Air bags are commonly mounted in an air bag module subassembly with an inflator for generating gas to inflate the air bag upon sensing predetermined vehicle conditions. The air bag module may be mounted in the instrument panel, seat, door, or other locations within the vehicles. It is also known to provide a side impact air bag for protecting the head and/or torso of the occupant. Two such air bag modules are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,463 and 5,667,243 and are hereby incorporated herein by reference.